The Travel of Destiny
by Denii-Asakura
Summary: AU-Por culpa de su amigo Naruto, Sasuke el soltero multimillonario más codiciado de todo Japón se ve obligado a rebajarse a viajar en un autobús. Nunca se imaginó que su bus tendría un accidente y que gracias a eso conocería lo que nunca pudo. SasuSaku
1. When Destiny Starts to Work

"_**The Travel of Destiny" **_

__

_Chapter 1: "When Destiny start to work"_

"_Por Dios el calor es insoportable, el olor es terrible, y esto se mueve tanto que podría compararlo con una montaña rusa… joder como demonios la gente puede viajar aquí a diario"_

Si este era Uchiha Sasuke dueño de las empresas Sharingan, el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón, hermano del famoso futbolista Uchiha Itachi y actualmente el único multimillonario sin auto y obligado a viajar…

_**en un autobús...**_

Pagó la insignificante suma que era necesaria para ser llevado a su empres, la cual ahora le parecía excesiva para la porquería de _"transporte"_ que era el autobús. Se introdujo a través del estrecho pasillo entre las dos corridas de asientos dobles todos los asientos tenían una persona, por lo tanto no le quedaba otra opción que sentarse junto a un completo desconocido.

"_Genial debo recordar agradecerle al dobe de Naruto haber chocado mi auto" _ bufó ante este pensamiento y se dispuso a elegir a su futuro compañero de asiento _"veamos…primer par"_ ambos se encontraban ocupados_ "segundo par"_ un hombre al parecer con ciertas inclinaciones lo miraba lascivamente _"no quiero terminar violado, tercer par" _ambos ocupados _"cuarto par" _una ancianita que lo miraba con ojos amables _"no, de seguro me ofrecerá galletas y comenzará a hablarme de sus tiempos, quinto par"_ una chica pelirroja con ropa **MUY** provocativa lo miraba intentando parecer sensual "_olvídenlo, sexto par"_ ahí se encontraba una pelirosa dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en su propio hombro _"bien al menos no me hablara, ni me comerá con la mirada o algo por el estilo, además tiene un lindo rostro"_ se sentó al lado derecho de la chica, junto al pasillo y comenzó a mirar a la chica, de arriba abajo _"es la primera persona que veo en el mundo con el cabello rosa, debe ser teñido, es decir es __**rosa**__, es biológicamente imposible que alguien ella nacido con ese cabello ¿no?, wow que gran frente, aunque a ella no le va nada mal, no puedo ver sus ojos, su boca como la de cualquier otra, sus….wow son enormes sus…….son las mas grandes que he visto claro después de las de la vieja loca que llevó papa a casa ebria, ¿cuál era su nombre? Tsunade, o al menos eso creo"_ se quedó mirando los pechos de la chica hasta que el autobús hizo un pequeño salto lo cual hizo que la pelirosada terminara con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del pelinegro que sus pechos hicieran contacto con el tenso cuerpo de este _"mierda, sólo a mi me ocurren esta clase de cosas, tsk" _

-hmm- la pelirosa a su lado hizo un pequeño sonido de incomodidad y se acomodó más cerca aun del chico, comenzó a mover sus ojos por detrás de los parpados, dando a entender que estaba cerca de despertar, lo que tensó aún más al moreno, si es que eso era posible lentamente abrió sus ojos , pestañó varias veces y subió la mirada.

_**Orbes verdes se juntaron con negras, se observaron por unos segundos hasta que….**_

-Me pasé la parada- exclamó la chica levantándose de golpe. Pero no pudo decir más un fuerte golpe en el lado del autobús la interrumpió, perdió el equilibrio he hizo que casi callera si el Uchiha no la hubiera sujetado. El vehículo comenzó a dar vueltas en diferentes direcciones, iba de izquierda a derecha intentando mantener el control en vano, la gente se sujetaba como podía, 

mientras Sasuke sujetaba firmemente a Sakura con un brazo y se sujetaba de un asiento con el otro. 

Un auto más grande que el anterior los golpeó y así comenzó una sucesión de golpes provenientes de diferentes vehículos hasta que el bus cayó por un barranco la pelirosa se aferró firmemente al cuerpo y el también a ella sujetándose aún del asiento durante la caída para no salir disparado por una ventana o algo así, vio como el conductor caía hacia adelante rompiendo la ventana delantera, vio como la ancianita amable que le había sonreído apenas un rato atrás se soltaba y se golpeaba c varias veces antes de caer por la misma ventana que el conductor, vio como todas las ventanas comenzaban a romperse, oyó como la pelirosa gemía de dolor al sentir los vidrios clavarse en su espalda, oyó como una ventana se quebraba a sus espaldas y como una chica gritaba cayendo a través de ella oyó como el gran vidrio que había en la parte trasera del autobús se rompía en mil pedazos, oyó como un niño detrás de él gritaba a su madre que acababa de ser golpeada por el extintor de emergencias que había sido soltado por la fuerza, sintió como lo golpeaba en el hombro el mismo extintor y como un dolor punzante proveniente de este se extendía por todo su cuerpo, seguramente se lo había dislocado, vio como el gay de hace un rato se golpeaba en la cabeza, y como la mano de la pelirosa se movía hasta un punto que nunca había visto al ser golpeada por el mismo extintor del demonio. Todo eso en unos cortos y escasos segundos, para luego caer al duro y notablemente rocoso suelo, un gran cantidad de rocas les cayeron encima y luego todo se volvió **negro, negro y…..**

_**Oscuro….**_

"_The Travel of Destiny"_

_End chapter __**ONE**_

_Atte_

_Denii-Asakura…_

_**N/A: Bueno he aquí un nuevo fan fic sé que debería actualizar Enfrentando a la vida o Notes from the Underbelly pero esta idea llegó a mi y no podía dejarla pasar, el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo lo juro y déjenme decirles que si este capítulo les gustó el próximo lo amaran bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido…**_

_**Sayonara…**_


	2. When Destiny Brings Death

_**The Travel of Destiny**_

_Chapter 2... When Destiny Brings Death _

_-Flash Back-_

_-Eres un idiota!!- se escuchaba gritar a un colérico pelinegro, con el rostro rojo por la furia- te dije que no lo tomaras!!_

_-Lo siento Sasuke- el rubio se encontraba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía llamarlo por su apodo común- no fue mi intención _

_-Sí, sí lo fue si no hubiera sido "tu intención" no habrías tomado mi auto!! Mira como lo dejaste!!- gritó indicando el destrozado jaguar negro a su lado-¡¡Cómo demonios iré al trabajo mañana?! Tendrás que prestarme tu auto. Oh! espera ya lo destruiste también!!_

_-ya está bien, entendí soy un imbécil te compraré un nuevo auto- dijo ya hastiado el ojiazul _

_- y bien como iré al trabajo mañana _

_-bueno….hay un transporte que usa la gente como lo llaman- dijo dubitativamente Naruto con un dedo en la boca pensando……a si auto……………….._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia. La primera cosa que sintió al despertar fue dolor, mucho dolor desde su hombro, un presión punzante que recorría todo su cuello y brazo derecho. Después de unos cuantos segundos sus oídos fueron capaces de escuchar, oía gritos, gemidos de dolor, llantos y otros sonidos inexplicables. Poco a poco sus otros sentidos comenzaron a funcionar, pudo sentir un peso en su casi totalmente adormecido tórax, y una respiración en su brazo izquierdo, abrió lentamente sus ojos pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos por el polvo, volvió a abrirlos acostumbrándose un poco. Vio una mata de cabello rosa ahora, sucio y enredado y el rostro demacrado y algo herido de una chica _"¿Qué demonios…?" _entonces todas las imágenes llegaron una tras otra _"Mierda."_ al recordar el accidente supo que tenia que actuar, miró a su alrededor pudo ver a la gran mayoría de las personas inconscientes posiblemente algunos estarían sin vida pudo ver a través a través de los marcos de los vidrios una gran cantidad de rocas, entonces recordó el derrumbe que hubo después de la caída, el autobús se encontraba con una gran cantidad de abolladuras pero se veía relativamente estable, trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió, un gemido de sufrimiento salió de sus labios. Se quedó recostado nuevamente, después de todo no podía moverse con aquella chica encima de él, unos minutos después escucho un pequeño quejido, miró hacia adelante y notó el movimiento detrás de los parpados de la chica, sabía que iba a despertar y posiblemente no recordaría nada cuando despertara como le ocurrió a él, estaba preparado para explicarle.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver sus orbes verdes _"esos ojos nunca deberían estar cerrados"_ pensó inconscientemente el Uchiha

-¿Que?- preguntó en voz alta la pelirosa -¿Dónde…..?

-Tuvimos un accidente- dijo Sasuke antes de que la chica pudiera decir cualquier cosa

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke estaba a tu lado cuando caímos

-¿Caer?- cerró los ojos un momento, los recuerdos acudieron a su mente- ya veo- murmuró después de un rato- en ese instante se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, ella encima de 

un total desconocido. Inmediatamente trató de levantarse, pero pego un grito al sentir un terrible dolor en su espalda.

Sasuke miró a la chica y la examinó, tenía una gran cantidad de vidrios clavados en la espalda y un pequeño charco de sangre se había formado debajo de ellos, debía detener la hemorragia o luego podrían tener problemas.

-Escucha cuando cuente tres te ayudare a levantarte debes ignorar el dolor, sólo trata de sentarte ¿de acuerdo?- la chica asintió levemente- uno….dos….tres – y así con un grito de agonía la pelirosa logró incorporarse, luego de esto el Uchiha ayudado por su brazo sano hizo lo mismo- de acuerdo primero dime tu nombre –

- Haruno…Haruno Sakura- respondió aún con dolor

-De acuerdo Sakura en tu espalda hay una cantidad considerable de cortes y vidrios incrustados

-me lo suponía –susurró

-Bien, no sé mucho sobre esto pero, debemos quitar los vidrios y detener la hemorragia o terminaras muriendo desangrada. Puedo quitar los vidrios pero no prometo hacer un buen trabajo

-tranquilo- lo interrumpió Sakura- soy doctora puedo instruirte en el procedimiento.

-genial eso nos será de mucha utilidad. De acuerdo quítate la camisa- Sakura se sonrojó ante la orden, pero se recordó a si misma que sólo era para ayudarla, se quitó la camisa y Sasuke se acercó a ella _"Sus pechos se ven aún más grandes sin nada encima"_ miró su espalda, estaba totalmente cortada llena de sangre coagulada y fresca mezclada con bilis no era nada agradable.

-Comienza quitando los trozos incrustados de la espalda hazlo rápidamente, ignórame si grito- y así lo hizo sacando uno a uno los fragmentos de la piel de Sakura mientras esta daba gemidos de dolor en el proceso hasta que el ultimo fue removido

-Bien ¿ahora que?-

-Ahora limpia la sangre con esto- saco un paño de su bolso y una botella de agua, aplicó el líquido en el trapo y se lo entregó al Uchiha, quien comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda de la pelirosa lo más delicadamente que pudo, al terminar la vendó con el material que le dio la pelirosa para terminar el proceso.

-¿Aún te duele?

-Ya no tanto, los vendajes ayudan

-Bien, ahora necesito que revises mi hombro

-¿eh?- consultó incrédula Sakura

-me golpeó un extintor

-déjame ver… ¿puedes moverlo?

-no, está estancado- Sakura lo palpó y examinó

-está dislocado, escucha tengo que reacomodarlo te va a doler te recomiendo que muerdas algo- Sasuke tomo un pedazo de tela lo enrolló y lo puso en su boca- ¿listo?-Sasuke asintió – contaré hasta tres. Uno…dos- pero antes de llegar al tres, tiró con fuerza del brazo del pelinegro, un sonido proveniente de los huesos del moreno se hizo presente con un posterior grito-

-DEMONIOS!! ¿Que pasó con el tres?!- casi gritó Sasuke con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento – contestó en un susurro- al menos ahora podrás mover el brazo

-Pues gracias por darme el peor dolor de mi vida

-lo siento- dijo de nuevo esta vez más alto

-hmp…como sea…creo que deberíamos ver que hacer con los otros

Y era cierto tan absortos estaban entre ellos que se habían olvidado de las otras personas a su alrededor, había sangre derramada en casi todos los asientos, ninguno de los pasajeros se encontraba sano, una gran cantidad de huesos rotos, cortes y heridas se hacían presentes, Sakura acostumbrada a todo esto se acercó a la primera persona un pequeño niño inconsciente aferrado al brazo de su madre la cual sangraba en la cabeza, mientras Sasuke se acercaba al primer asiento donde estaban dos jóvenes les tomó el pulso ambos muertos buscó sus identificaciones, billeteras o algo para poder identificarlos _"Harada Keitaro y Hayate Kota" _anotó ambos nombres en una hoja y continuó se acercó al gay el cual sangraba por la cabeza y tomó su pulso _"muerto"_ buscó su identificación _"no se entiende su apellido….nombre..Orochimaru" _anotó en una hoja y así uno a uno continuó examinando a los pasajeros avisando a Sakura de aquellos que necesitaban intervención habían otros 5 muertos además de ellos el resto inconscientes o heridos necesitarían ayuda pronto, el pelinegro tomo su celular y lo examinó estaba totalmente destruido, ni siquiera podía encenderlo se acercó a la cabina del conductor y buscó entre los cajones, logró ubicar un radio entre las cosas y a pesar de tener algunas abolladuras funcionaba. Sasuke logró comunicarse dio los nombres de los muertos y de los otros pasajeros que se encontraban atrapados, los bomberos aún no tenían un plan para sacarlos se encontraban inspeccionando el perímetro, le dijeron que estarían bien y que pronto saldrían pero en el fondo el Uchiha sabía que sus posibilidades eran pocas estaban sepultados literalmente. Al finalizar se acercó a la pelirosa, que volvía a examinar al pequeño de hace un rato.

-¿Cómo están?- consultó

-La madre tiene una hemorragia interna grave, aún si la atendiéramos adecuadamente ahora no se salvaría, pero el niño se encuentra bien sólo se desmayó. Según la identificación es viuda, este niño va a sufrir mucho

-hmp…- se quedó observando al pequeño pelinegro que dormía sucio y con algunos raspones en su pequeño cuerpecito

Sakura comenzó a revisar a los otros los sobrevivientes eran Hyuuga Neji, Karin cuyo apellido también estaba borroso, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku no Temari, Nara Shikamaru y el pequeño llamado Hayato Makoto , una cantidad bastante escasa para las 18 personas que habían en un comienzo, agruparon los cuerpos en la parte delantera del autobús, juntaron todo el alimento que tenían para almacenarlo no sabían por cuanto tiempo estarían ahí pero sí sabían que si mientras más tiempo fuera, menos posibilidades tendrían.

_El destino puede ser duro a veces, nunca sabes cuando te toca a ti, pero cuando te pone el ojo encima no puedes escapar de el….._

_**No puedes huír……**_

"_The Travel of Destiny"_

_End chapter __**TWO**_

_Atte_

_Denii-Asakura_

__

_**YAY!! Actualicé y esta vez no pueden reclamar porque fui relativamente rápida, debo decir que estoy impactada tengo muchos reviews y espero que sigan dándome tanto apoyo como lo hacen ahora el próximo capítulo tiene mucho más SasuSaku y se muestran más los conflictos que habrán bueno sin nada más que decir me despido…**_

_**Sayonara…**_

_Reviews?_


	3. The Must Dangerous Play

_**The Travel of Destiny**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Chapter 3…The Must Dangerous Play _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-Flash Back-_

_-_

_-_

_-¡¿Cómo que se llevó el auto?!- grito alterada Sakura_

_-No lo sé Sakura, tu sabes como es Ino seguramente sacó tus llaves ayer, cuando fuiste a su casa- contestó apacible un joven de cabellos negros sentado a su lado _

_-Y como demonios me iré al trabajo!!- grito exasperada la pelirosa _

_-Toma un autobús- contestó con tranquilidad_

_-siempre me quedo dormida cuando viajo en esas cosas- contestó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- llegaré tarde al trabajo!!- exclamó aún más alterada- me asignarán el peor de los casos como castigo… seguro que algún viejo decrepito y amargado-_

_-Pues ¿qué estás esperando?- dijo tranquilo_

_-Gracias Sai, que buen novio eres- comentó con ironía _

_-Lo sé- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios después de un rato se separaron- ¿no ibas a llegar tarde?_

_-Es cierto!!- después de ese grito salió corriendo de casa, azotando la puerta al cerrar_

_-Bueno eso es lo bueno de trabajar en casa- murmuró Sai estando solo- Bien a trabajar_

_-_

_-_

_-End Flash Back-_

-

-

"Estúpida Ino"

-

-hmmm…-un quejido la sacó de su estupor, miró a su lado y vio como el pequeño se revolvía y apretaba sus manitas contra el pecho, casi inmediatamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Mamá- susurró la lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas Sakura se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello, el pequeño se acurrucó en su pecho sollozando- ¿Dónde estoy?- consultó después de un rato y con la voz quebrada- ¿ Dónde está mamá?- Sakura suspiró

-Tuvimos un accidente estamos en un autobús- contestó con la voz más dulce que pudo- tu mamá se fue a un lugar muy lejos- dijo sonriendo

-¿Dónde?- preguntó inocentemente

-A un lugar muy lejos- contestó alargando la última palabra

-¿Qué tan lejos?

-¿Cuál es el lugar más lejano al que hayas ido?- preguntó

-A casa de tía Nanoko – contestó secándose las lágrimas con el puño

-Pues es aún más lejos

-Tan lejos- consultó impresionado abriendo sus ojitos y mirando a Sakura a la cara- ¿Cuándo volverá?

-No lo sé por un buen tiempo supongo

-¿Por qué me dejó aquí?

-Tenía que ir con tu padre- contestó mientras el niño la miraba con sorpresa

-¿La volveré a ver?

-Por supuesto, algún día volverás a verla- Sakura le sonrió al niño mientras éste le devolvía la sonrisa- Muy bien ahora dime donde te duele- Sakura comenzó a curar al pequeño

-

-

-

-

Sasuke se encontraba hablando por el radio. Al parecer no podrían romper la pared de rocas, era demasiado arriesgado, la estructura formada era muy inestable así que tendrían que llegar a ellos sacando una por una las piedras lo cual tomaría mas tiempo. Golpeó el radio enojado, se levantó y avanzó entre los asientos, todo seguía igual, gente inconsciente, nadie despierto miró a su alrededor y 

notó a la pelirosa cuidando del pequeño Makoto ahora despierto. Se acercó y observó el procedimiento llevado a cabo por la ojiverde, ya terminado el tratamiento del, niño pudo notar una marca en la muñeca femenina. Sin previo aviso tomó su brazo pero antes de poder si quiera empezar a examinarlo Sakura quitó el brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas y con el ceño fruncido. Pero Sasuke volvió a tomar su brazo, esta vez la muchacha se dejó. El pelinegro arrugó su frente al notar la hinchazón casi morada que tenía en la muñeca. En ese instante recordó como el extintor había golpeado su mano.

-

-¿Haz estado atendiendo a todo el mundo con tu muñeca totalmente destrozada?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No esta tan mal- se defendió Sakura

-¿A no?- Sasuke dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de la chica, Sakura soltó un gritillo de dolor- Yo no diría eso- dijo con arrogancia. La pelirosa sólo puso una mueca de disgusto. Sasuke suspiró- Vamos

-¿Eh?-

-Voy a curarte. Si no lo hago yo, ni siquiera tú lo harás- dijo frívolo

El moreno vendó limpió las heridas, puso una pomada para la hinchazón y vendó su muñeca. Sakura sólo observaba. Al terminar Sakura agachó la cabeza.

-

-Gracias-dijo bajito y algo avergonzada- espero que no te haya molestado

-La verdad es que sí me molestó, eres una verdadera molestia- Sakura agachó aún más la cabeza, le gustaría haber sido una avestruz para poder esconderse en la tierra. Sasuke notó algo de tristeza en ella entonces agregó- Pero también debió molestarte haberme curado- dijo mirando a otro lado-Gracias- La pelirosa lo observaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Sasuke estaa sonrojado cosa que Sakura no notó porque este miraba a otro lado. Luego de un rato la chica le mostró una brillante sonrisa que hizo ruborizar aun más al joven

-No fue nada, es mi trabajo, lo hago a diario- dijo risueña

-Pues estamos a mano- comentó, volteó, la miró de arriba abajo, se detuvo en sus pechos, los miró un rato, descaradamente incluso sabiendo que la muchacha lo había notado y estaba más roja que un tomate, después de un prolongado momento, la miró a la cara y sonrió socarronamente- Pero eso no te quita lo molesta- A Sakura le apareció una vena en la frente, apretó los puños fuertemente y se contuvo.

_Paciencia_

_-_

_-_

_Paciencia_

_-_

_-_

_Recupera la paciencia_

_-_

_-_

_-_Por cierto- recordó Sasuke- ¿son falsos?- preguntó Sasuke con toda la mala intención. Sakura enrojeció pero no de vergüenza, si no de ira, un aura maligna y roja la envolvió.

_-_

_-_

_Paciencia_

_-_

_-Paciencia_

_-_

_-PACIENCIAA!!_

_-_

_-_

_-A LA &/ LA PACIENCIA_

_-_

_-_

Se acercó y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- Por supuesto que NO lo son- casi le grito- Idiota- y así se alejó echando chispas hacía Makoto que se había despertado. Sasuke se quedó mirándola un rato para luego sonreír.

-

-

-

_**La vida es como el ajedrez, nosotros somos las piezas de este juego impredecible, no podemos huír porque no tenemos pies, no podemos gritar porque no tenemos boca, estamos indefensos ante el jugador que decidirá que ocurrirá con nosotros. Porque el destino elige y no hay nada que podamos hacer**_ …

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- The Travel of Destiny –_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-End of Chapter THREE-_

_-_

_-_

_- Atte.. Denii-Asakura –_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Aquí la actualización que tanto me costó dejar, se que me tomé mi tiempo pero tengo excusa. Verán es que vendí mi notebook para comprarme uno mejor tendré que esperar un tiempo más para tener el nuevo. Así que pido paciencia, me costó mucho subir este capítulo pero por ustedes lo hice estaré esperando sus comentarios bueno los dejo_

_-_

_Sayonara…_

_-_

_-_

_Reviews?_


End file.
